Heart of a Lion, Temper of a Black
by Kitty mama
Summary: When Kurt is brought to the Instatute he meets the youngest X-Man, Hadrian Black. Will Kurt tame the small, green eyed lion?
1. Meeting Kitten

"Welcome to Xavier's School for the Gifted." Storm said kindly.

"Yup, welcome to Mutant High, Bub." Logan said as he puffed on a cigarette.

"Who gave it that name?" Kurt asked as Storm glared as Logan while landing the Blackbird.

"Cub." Logan said with a chuckle. "Word of warning, when you meet Cub, watch out. Kitten has claws and isn't scared to use them." Logan laughed at the look on Kurt's face.

"Logan leave Kurt alone. And you are in charge of keeping Lion away from the poor guy at least for the night."

"Do I look like I have a death wish, Storm?" Logan actually shuddered. Storm just glared at them before gently setting the jet down in the hanger and they all got out. They brought him to see the Professor and after talking to him for awhile decided that he was nice enough here and that he would stay. For now at least, so now he was making his way to the dinning room for a meal. Suddenly he heard a few screams and a large lion came running down the hallway. Just as he was about to teleport the lion did the most amazing thing and turned into a smallish boy who hid behind him giggling as Storm came racing down the hall. He had to blink a few time but the vision was still there. Storm was sporting lime green hair with orange streaks.

Hadrian Black!" The small boy behind his squeaked and tried to burrow under Kurt's trench coat. "What have I told you about changing my hair?"

"Um… not to?" Hadrian squeaked.

"And what did you do?"

"Changed your hair. But auntie Storm it looks soooo much better this way."

"Hadrian James Potter Snape Malfoy Slytherin Gryfindor Ravenclaw Hufferpuff Lupin Black!" Hadrian squeaked and waved his hand and Storm's hair turned back to normal.

"Good. Now Kurt this is Lion. Or Hadrian. Or Cub. Or Kitten. Hadrian just pick a name and stick with it!"

"But Auntie Storm I did! Everyone has their own name for me." Storm threw her hands up and walked away in a huff. Hadrian snickered and came out to stand in front of Kurt.

"Hello Kurt. Chuck told me all about you."

"But I just saw him and he said he would only tell my trainer."

"Yup, that would be me! I'm the youngest X-Man but I also have some of the same talents as you." Hadrian said excitedly. "I mean who do you think gives Logan the best work out?" Just as Hadrian was saying this Kurt saw Logan sneaking up behind him then suddenly Hadrian was gone. Kurt heart Logan scream like a girl and turned to see Hadrian on top of him holding on and Logan kept changing colors while trying to get rid of him.

"Get off of me, Cub. You're too heavy!"

"Logan, I know you did not just call me fat." Hadrian snarled. Kurt saw Logan shudder.

"No not at all." Logan said a little panicky.

"Good." Hadrian got off of Logan and threw a smile at Kurt. "Welcome to Mutant High, Kurt." Hadrian said with a wink then walked away.

"If he doesn't prank you tonight he likes you." Logan said with a grimace. "It took him ages to get used to me but I get this feeling he likes you."

"I couldn't tell." Kurt said softly.

"Look in your pocket later. If there is a red card he likes you and your safe from pranks unless you piss him off. If it's black.. good luck." Logan snorted as he walked away. Kurt went to dinner and met some of the other students. Later on that night he was taking his coat off and he felt something in his pocket. He remembered what Logan had told him. He carefully pulled the card out with his eyes closed. He took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes. He sighed and smiled. The card was red.

"I like you to, little one." He whispered to no one then quietly got ready for bed. He couldn't wait until morning to see his little Lion.


	2. The names

**~A.N: I'm so sorry to everyone who has reviewed I haven't abandoned any of my stories I have unfortunately been very busy trying to finish my degree. I hope to be able to write more often now that I am done.~**

When Kurt woke up the next day he wasn't sure where he was at first. He looked around and caught sight of a red card sitting beside his bed. The day before suddenly came back to him and he couldn't help the smile that came across his face.

"Well it seems the Kitten wants to play." He whispered to himself with a smirk. He got up and got ready for the day. He made his way down to the kitchen. He started to enter when he found one of the other newer students talking with his Kitten. He glared before he realized that the kid was holding a black card. He walked in with a big grin on his face.

"So what did you do to piss of my little kitten?" Kurt asked the kid while Kitten gave him a weird look before going back to cooking breakfast.

"So when did I become your Kitten?" Harry asked when he brought a plate of food over to him.

"Last night when I got the card." Harry sighed and shook his head.

"That doesn't make me yours but if you would like to actually ask then I might think about it." Harry said with a smirk. Kurt just smiled and dug into his food.

"Kurt make sure you don't eat to much, we train right after breakfast." Harry said while Logan walked into to the room looking half asleep.

"Logan even volunteered to help us." Kitten said with a smirk and only got a grunt out of Logan as an answer. Harry giggled and handed Logan a rather large cup of coffee and went to sit and eat his own breakfast. Kurt reached out and snagged his waist and pulled him into his lap.

"So how bout it kitten? Wanna be mine?" Kurt nearly purred in Harry's ear. Harry gave a small meow and snuggled closer.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kurt smiled before gently nipping at his kitten's neck.

"You realize I won't go easy on you just because I agreed to date you right?" Harry said a little breathlessly.

"I didn't think you would. How about we make it a little interesting though?"

"How so?" Harry asked and finely started to eat.

"The one who wins gets to ask five questions of the loser."

"You realize that would be me right?"

"Maybe." Kurt smiled and winked at Logan who was finely awake. Logan nodded and hid his smile in his coffee.

"Alright guys lets get to the danger room before Scott does." Harry smiled and leapt off of Kurt's lap and raced toward the room.

Four hours of grueling training later Kurt heaved a heavy sigh when he and Logan managed to tackle Harry.

"Questions after we rest." Kurt huffed in his kitten's ear.

"Won't be able to answer if you don't get the hell off of me." Harry huffed while trying to wiggle away.

"Stop moving." Kurt said, smacking his kitten's ass. Harry huffed and went still.

"First question: what's with the long name?"

"Long story."

"We have time."

"It will cost you."

"What?"

"The rest of your questions."

"Why?"

"Because it's such a long story." Kurt thought for a moment then nodded.

"Fine." Harry smiled.

"My story begins many years ago. Nearly a century to be exact. I'm what you would term an immortal of sort. When I was younger my parents were murdered. I was sent to live with my mother's relatives. I didn't know my name until I started elementary school. I thought it was freak or boy. Later when I turned eleven I got a letter from the school that my parents went to. So I went to the school for the next seven years. My first year I made a few friends and I killed one of the teachers in self defense. That year I was adopted by my mum's best friend Severus Snape. So my name turned into Harry Potter-Snape. My second year I fought a 60 foot poisonous snake and won. That year I had met one of the founder's ghosts, Salazar Slytherin, and he adopted me so I added Slytherin to the list of names."

"What about your family? Didn't they care that you were changing you name?"

"You can ask that another time. Now may I continue?" Kurt nodded.

"Thank you. Third year I met my escaped convict god father and his husband Sirius and Ramus Lupin-Black and they adopted me. Fourth I was entered into a dangerous contest and watched a class mate get murdered for no reason. I was also adopted by another founder Rowena Ravenclaw. Fifth I watched my god father die and made a new friend named Draco Malfoy. I was adopted by the last two founders Godric Gryfindor and Helga Huffelpuff. Sixth I watched my headmaster being murdered by my best friend. That year I learned that my best friend Draco and his father were spies and Draco's father adopted me."

"So you have a brother?"

"Yes. And several other adopted sibling. I adopted them into my family when theirs disowned them. Now seventh year is where it gets interesting. I came into a mixed magical inheritance. I can't really explain what I am but as far as we have found I'm immortal." Kurt thought it over then smiled at the boy still underneath him.

"Doesn't change a thing. Just makes you a little more interesting." Kurt leaned down and softly pressed their lips together in a soft and gentle kiss.

I plan on keeping you for as long as I can." Kurt whispered softly as he trailed gentle kisses down Harry's neck.

"I guess you can always try." Harry smiled up at him.

"Oh I plan to do more then try little kitty." Kurt chuckled when Harry wrinkled his nose at the nickname. "My own little kitty to play with."

"Watch it buddy or you might go from blue to pink." Kurt chuckled and suddenly teleported off and on the other side of the room.

"I like myself blue thank you very much." Kurt gave him a wink and then walked out the door while Harry laid on the floor shacking his head with a smile.

"Well I think things just got interesting." He said to himself as he got up and left the danger room.


	3. Playing with Kurt

That afternoon at lunch everyone stayed clear of a smirking Hadrian. Kurt wasn't to worried, well he wasn't until he somehow managed to find himself in the strangest mess he had ever gotten into. He was currently hanging upside down by his tail, his currently hot pink tail he realized with a small growl, with the rest of his body changing all sorts of colors until he resembled a rainbow. He could hear all of the others laughing as he struggled with what was currently wrapped all over him. When he finally got it all off he took a good hard look and was quite sure he had gone insane. Still clinging in spots on his body was no other then… fish scales. He saw a flash out of the corner of his eye and turned to see a giggling Hadrian putting away the camera when suddenly he found himself heading for the floor. He landed with a thump and groaned softly before slowly getting up. For a moment he wasn't sure if he was seeing things or there really were dancing pink hippos in front of his eyes before he shook his head and they disappeared. He looked around to find most of the student's rolling on the floor laughing and most of the teachers trying, or in Logan's case not trying at all, to hide their laughter. He turned to look at himself in there mirror and started to laugh as well. He was dressed up as a sparkly rainbow fish. He shook his head again before looking around to see a grinning Hadrian by the doors.

"Very funny Kitten. What no mermaids tail and trident?" Kurt joked. He could hear everyone go quiet before his kitten started to smirk at him.

"Very few would dare to joke back after I have pranked them." Hadrian said. He turned to walk away before he turned back. "Pick me up at seven and we shall see if I might have finally met my match." He said before he was gone. Kurt looked around at all the stunned faces before Logan started to clap.

"Congrats bub you seemed to have caught the attention of the most notorious prankster in the world."

"Perhaps someone has finally caught our Trickster's fancy." Storm said with a smile.

"Well go on bub, you have seven hours to finish training and plan a date for someone who is hard to please." Logan grinned before Kurt took off towards the danger room where Scott Summers was waiting for him. Scott stared at him for a few minuets before shaking his head.

"What did you do to Trickster?" He asked with a sigh.

"I beat him in training." Kurt said with a shrug. Scott looked at him before laughing.

"No one beats Trickster unless he allows it. Well no matter let's get back to training." Scott ushered Kurt into the Danger Room and their training began.

/ AN: this was supposed to be a fun cute filler. How did I do?/


	4. The Date

** A.N: I'm sorry for the long wait but things have just been really crazy and I havent had much time to write. That should change for a few days then im busy for an unknown amount of time so I will try to update as many stories as I can./\/\/\/\/**

At seven that night Kurt was waiting for his lion at the front doors. When he saw Harrison coming he smirked when he saw the small, barely there, blush. He knew his kitten would look good but his jaw nearly dislocated with how fast it dropped when he saw what his kitten was wearing. Black low slung tight leather pants and a tight, nearly see through, blood red silk shirt with a leather collar around his neck. Hadrian came up to him and lightly pushed his jaw back up.

"Stop drooling on the floor, it was just washed this afternoon." Hadrian smirked. Kurt quickly closed his mouth, wrapped an arm around his kitten and disappeared only to reappear at a circus. He smiled down at the slightly disorientated male beside him and held him close for a few minutes before dragging him over to some of the games. He smiled when Hadrian glared at one of the workers for trying to flirt with him. He couldn't help the shudder that passed down his spine when the worker winked and blew him a kiss. Hadrian turned his head and bared his teeth at her before grabbing his hand and pulling him away and to a different booth. Hadrian turned to him with a small smirk.

"Win me a prize like a good date." Kurt couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up in his chest as he obediently handed over some money to the board looking worker who handed him some darts to throw at the balloons. He managed to pop enough to win one of the big prizes and he knew just the one to pick. He smiled and handed over a large stuffed kitten with a wink to a blushing Hadrian who rolled his eyes.

"Still doesn't mean I'm yours completely. However the kitten is cute." Hadrian smiled and leaned over to give me a kiss on the cheek before walking away and heading toward some of the rides. They spent the rest of the night riding the rides and playing games. When they heard that the fair would be closing soon they went on one last ride. The Farris wheel was mostly deserted except for some couples. Kurt couldn't help his smile when he realized it was a couple's ride. He got real close to his kitten and put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. Hadrian smiled and snuggled close and laied his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Are you having fun kitten?" Kurt asked softly. Hadrian smiled and nodded while snuggling even closer.

"I can't believe it but yes I am actually having fun. I don't normally have a lot of fun on a date and my partners don't usually last this long." Hadrian said with a smirk.

"Why don't they last this long?"

"They normally run off after an hour or so because we don't have anything in common. You and me, however, even if we differ we don't clash." The ride came to a stop when they made it to the top and they sat there for a few minuets just admiring the view and kept their arms wrapped around each other. When they finally made t back to the bottom and got off they walked to a small ally and Kurt took his kitten in his arms. They stood there for a few moments before Kurt slowly lowered his head down and lightly pressed his lips to Hadrian's much softer ones. They kissed for a few minuets before Kurt pulled him closer and they left in a puff of blue smoke. They landed in the entrance hall of the school and stayed lip locked for a few minuets more before Hadrian pulled away with a smile.

"Good night Kurt." Hadrian gave him one last kiss on the cheek before turning and walking away. Kurt smiled and couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his throat.

"A good night indeed little kitten." he whispered to Hadrians back and walked to his own room, his head filled with thoughts of the next date.


End file.
